Sacrificio por Amor u Odio?
by Sesshomaru-Kagome
Summary: Zoe es la hermana mayor de Kagome y viaja con Inuyasha y los demas desde hace tiempo ella es ahora la encargada de portar la perla de shikon. Naraku ya casi tiene la perla completa y ahora desea tambn tener a Zoe...Porque sera esto amor? o sera que sus po


**Sacrificio por Amor u Odio?**

-_Pensamientos-_

_(Aclaraciones del autor u opiniones)_

Era una tarde muy oscura el c lima parecía empeorar a cada momento e Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Zoe, Kagome, Shipo y Kirara se encontraban descansando en la aldea de la anciana Kaede quien discutía seriamente la situación a la cual tendrían que enfrentarse de ahora en adelante ya que Naraku poseía gran parte de la perla de shikon, los únicos fragmentos que le faltaban eran los dos de Kouga, uno de Kohaku, uno de Sesshomaru y por ultimo los 5 fragmentos que Zoe guardaba.

**Zoe:**(con cara de preocupación) Inuyasha hace algún tiempo no tenemos noticias de Naraku no crees que es muy peligroso que sigamos aquí? Después de todo el ya a intentado quitarme los fragmentos de la perla varias veces, no quiero que ningún aldeano salga lastimado por mi culpa.

**Kagome:** hermana no te preocupes todo va a salir bien pero te apoyo es mejor que nos marchemos de una ves no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

**Miroku:** señorita Zoe lo mejor es que tenga mucho cuidado Naraku no solo a intentado llevarse los fragmentos de la perla si no mal recuerdo el quiere llevársela a usted también.

**Inuyasha: **Feh! No molesten si tanto quieren que nos marchemos eso haremos!

**Anciana Kaede: **Calma muchachos Naraku es mucho mas fuerte ahora lo que deben hacer es aliarse con Sesshomaru, Kouga y todos los demás que quieran destruir a Naraku. Seria muy peligroso si solo ustedes se enfrentan con el, sus extensiones también son cada ves mas fuertes y no dudaran en matarlos.

**Miroku: **La anciana Kaede tiene razón lo mejor será que consigamos mas aliados. Inuyasha porque no partimos de una ves para evitar mas retrasos.

**Sango: **Su excelencia tiene razón deberíamos irnos ya.

**Inuyasha: **Feh! Esta bien vamos pero después no se quejen de que están cansados ni nada porque no pienso esperarlos con tanto que molestan me imagino que quieren encontrar a Naraku hoy.

**Kagome: **Bueno vamos.

**Zoe: **(parándose y regalándole una dulce sonrisa a la anciana Kaede) Muchas gracias anciana Kaede nos vemos es mejor que se cuide. Adiós.

Así todos salieron de la cabaña y se internaron en el bosque. Llegando a un claro en todos decidieron descansar pues ya llevaban varias horas caminando y pronto anochecería y debían estar preparados para cuando eso pasara. Poco a poco cada uno se fue quedando dormido Sango recostada en Kirara con Shipo, Kagome en su bolsa de dormir al lado de la fogata sin embargo Miroku, Inuyasha y Zoe decidieron hablar de sus planes para evitar cualquier retrazo al día siguiente.

**Miroku:** Inuyasha creo que lo mejor será seguir nuestro camino cruzando por las aldeas para conseguir información del paradero de Naraku.

**Inuyasha: **Feh! No mientas Miroku tu lo único que quieres es ver a las aldeanas monje libidinoso.

**Zoe:** sin embargo Inuyasha en cierta forma entiendo el verdadero motivo por el cual Miroku quiere ir a las aldeas pero en mi opinión por más que no me agrade la actitud de Miroku lo mejor será intentar averiguar el paradero de Naraku ya que si no me equivoco el poder de Naraku aumenta cada día mas y eso me preocupa necesitaremos mucha ayuda tal y como lo dijo la anciana Kaede.

**Miroku: **La señorita Zoe tiene razón Inuyasha no podemos perder mas el tiempo debemos ir a las aldeas.

**Inuyasha: **Feh! Esta bien como quieran. Por ahora lo mejor será descansar mañana tendremos que caminar mucho mas que hoy.

**Miroku: **Esta bien Inuyasha, Señorita Zoe yo me retiro.

**Zoe: **Esta bien descansa Miroku. (Miroku se recostó en un árbol cerca de la fogata y se durmió) Inuyasha puedo… (Zoe bajo su cabeza mientras que se sonrojaba pero Inuyasha no lo noto) puedo dormir recostada en ti?

**Inuyasha**: (sonrojándose) es...esta bien Zoe.

**Zoe: **(recostándose sobre Inuyasha) Grac ias Inuyasha. Sabes cuando te conocí nunca imagine que llegaría a apreciarte tanto eres como un hermano para mi y no soportaría el perderte, por eso te pido que tengas mucho cuidado Naraku se ha vuelto muy fuerte y te conozco no piensas parar hasta acabarlo así que ten mucho cuidado sabes que yo voy a estar todo el tiempo a tu lado.

**Inuyasha: **(miraba incrédulo a Zoe nunca se imagino que fuese a decirle algo así) Zoe yo te lo agradezco enserio…pero no quiero arriesgarte tu sabes que si algo te pasara o a Kagome nunca me lo perdonaría –_sobretodo a ti te quiero como una hermana pero con Kagome con ella es distinto._

**Zoe: **(bajando la cabeza para que no pudiera ver sus lagrimas) Inuyasha yo te quiero pedir un favor y quiero que sepas que me duele como no te imaginas pero debemos hacer que mi hermana vuelva a mi época y se quede allá hasta que todo allá terminado no quiero que le pase nada además tu sabes que ella es muy impulsiva podría cometer alguna locura. Si algo le llegara a pasar a mi hermana seria mi culpa no soportaría el perder a ninguno de ustedes son como mi segunda familia. (Poco a poco lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el hermoso rostro de Zoe y aunque lograra disimular su voz aquel olor de agua mezclado con sal no lograba engañar a Inuyasha)

**Inuyasha: **Zoe yo pienso lo mismo descuida protegeremos a tu hermana mandándola a tu tiempo pero también quiero que te vayas no quiero que ninguna este Naraku te quiere para el y no dudara en matar a Kagome no quiero que ninguna caiga en sus manos no lo soportaría. (Abraza a Zoe protectoramente y susurra en su oído) no llores por favor no soporto el verte sufrir.

**Zoe: **(susurrando) gracias Inuyasha

**Inuyasha: **(se da cuenta que Zoe se a quedado dormida) descansa mañana será un día muy pesado.- _no quiero que se vayan pero es lo mejor además si algo le llegase a pasar a Zoe Sesshomaru me mata y si le llegara a pasar algo a MI Kagome no me lo perdonaría nunca._

Al día siguiente todos decidieron partir desde temprano para avanzar lo mas rápido posible y llegar a una aldea para ver si alguno de sus habitantes conocía el paradero de Naraku o si sabia de algún ataque de ejércitos de youkais a aldeas cercanas.

Bueno este es mi primer fic así que porfa no sean tan duros conmigo y si quieren que cambie algo o si quieren que lo siga por favor díganme.


End file.
